<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>immutable by TheMS_Under_Over</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091233">immutable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMS_Under_Over/pseuds/TheMS_Under_Over'>TheMS_Under_Over</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe-Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, The other LU boys each have a few lines, Time (Linked Universe)-centric, anywho, he wants to make sure four doesn't get lost, i think, like a good dad does, you cannot tell me time wouldnt hold hands with four</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMS_Under_Over/pseuds/TheMS_Under_Over</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are Link,” the beady eyes of the mask stared, and they lifted their arm to point at Time. “Are you not?”</p><p> </p><p>Time looked away, unsure of what to say. </p><p> </p><p>“...no, you aren’t.” They said, and continued to observe him. “But you have the same markings of that mask I always saw him carry.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Time catches up with a very old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Time (Linked Universe), Kafei &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>immutable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy! I hope y'all are having a good day, and if you're not, I hope it gets better! </p><p>Sorry about not adding another chapter to my multi-fic, I've been meaning to for a while. I know not too many people even look at my fics, but it means a lot to me just to see if one person has read of them, so thank you! I promise another chapter for that fic will be out soon! </p><p>You can skip this, it's just me rambling for a moment. </p><p>I actually started writing this fic way back in December, when I received a copy of MM as a holiday gift. Though I've never fully played the game, it's one of my favorites. Anywho, as soon as I entered Clocktown, the very first npc I saw was Kafei, and my dumb ape brain went "what if i do the lovers quest before any of the main quest?" So I did! And needless to say, I completely failed it. But anyhow, I got inspired and started thinking about a Termina where Time didn't help everyone he came across, simply because he couldn't, or didn't know how. Basically, a version of Time that was how I played the games. After thinking about it for a bit, I banged out a large amount of the second half of the fic, and then proceeded to abandon it for a few months. I came back a few months later, wrote more, and so on. That's why you may find certain parts of it being written differently, as my writing style has changed. </p><p>Now, enough of that! I proudly present:</p><p>immutable</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun shone brightly in the sky, and something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> definitely wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was most likely the fact that while the sun gleamed from high above the clouds, the moon hung low, directly over a town in the far distance. It was a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to the town for comfort, but it didn’t seem to bother Time. At least, it didn’t look like it bothered him, but none of the heroes could be sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone been here?” Sky inquired as he fiddled with his pack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chorus of “no” rose from the group, and Time raised his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have.” He slung his satchel over his shoulder and his armor let out a dull clank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Termina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend stopped checking through his many items to speak. “Like terminal? Hylia, what a terrible name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time shrugged in reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we make it before sundown, I know an inn that might have a room where we can sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind hooted from the back of the group. They hadn’t slept in real beds for weeks, it would be a pleasant change for the night. Besides, sleeping in an inn always seemed fancy, no matter who you were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They followed time through the barren field, chatting amongst themselves. Time led in the front with Four, and the rest fell in a dense cluster behind.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you drop-kick a child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, in my defense, they’re annoying.” Warriors frowned, deep in thought. He stroked his chin as if he was contemplating </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>important things. He continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loud too. They also make a scene everywhere you take them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean like you?” Legend shouted from where he and Hyrule walked, a few paces ahead of Warriors and Twilight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Leg...” Hyrule said in a hushed tone, and the two were quickly absorbed back into their conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Wild began, his voice coming from the very back of the group. “I’ve dropped a barrel on some kid’s head, does that count?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight let out a disgruntled noise, obviously appalled by his successors actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but think about it Twi. Haven’t you ever been annoyed by a kid?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” he practically shrieked out, ignoring the lingering thought of a certain baby in the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, that’s too bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rather</span>
  </em>
  <span> odd conversation, the rancher groaning all the while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheery flute music filled the air as they grew closer to the town. The high notes flew on the wind and sang their shrill songs, while the lower ones led a steady rhythm.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A group of people mobbed the town's gates, trying to get in.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight stood at the front of the group and tried to peer over the crowds' heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we supposed to get in with all these folks blocking the door?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are more entrances.” Time said, and motioned for them to walk to the left of the town. “This one over here is the Great Bay entrance, the one back there was Woodfall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind looked up from his pictograph and passed it to Wild. “Great Bay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s nice over there. Pleasant water and whatnot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind's face broke into a wide smile. He glanced over at Wild who nodded quickly and clamped his hand down on Twi’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s ready for some wet dog?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed a bit idiotic to just split up in an unknown land (or at least unknown to most of the group), but Wind seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited about the prospect of a large amount of water, so the other heroes let him go. As long as Twilight went with him and Wild, they would be safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The band of remaining six walked through the gate, excitedly looking about. Cheery music seemed to surround them in the square as they looked at the tall clock tower above. The steady clanking of gears quietly came from inside, along with gentle whispers of someone playing an organ. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey old man,” Legend began. “ Is there a festival going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time nodded, preoccupied by a small dog that ran around his feet. As he reached down to pet it, it jumped and bit his hand. He recoiled, shaking the bitten hand and hissing softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There should be some game stalls around, and we can go to the inn later.” Hyrule perked up at the idea of game stalls, interested. “Besides, I think we all deserve a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sky and Hyrule nodded eagerly and headed off towards Honey and Darling’s game shop, Legend lagging behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to the inn.” Warriors said, yawning into his hand. “I’m worn out from all the excitement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs his beauty sleep.” Four muttered under his breath, causing Time to chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because you don’t care about your appearance, doesn’t mean I shouldn't take care of mine.” He huffed. “ Besides, you look like a drowned rat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four blinked for a moment, taken aback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors smirked and threw his scarf over his shoulder. Then, taking long strides, he speedwalked to the inn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four continued blinking as Time grabbed his hand and dragged him into a shady corner of the square. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where do you want to go?” Time asked, leaning against an old owl statue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four shrugged. “I don’t really have a preference. I mean, I like anything really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the truth. Due to the colors being so opinionated on their own, Four honestly didn’t care for one way or the other. Red liked sweets, Green hated green peppers, Vio liked reading and thinking, and Blue was a neatfreak. As long as all of the colors had their interests and dislikes met and understood, they could go any way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I could go for a pastry.” Four decided impartially. “Anything you want to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’ve got a friend I could check on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four reached out his hand and waited for Time to grip it. Time’s rough hand grabbed Four’s back, and he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, about that pastry...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four nibbled on the side of his cheese danish, savoring the flavor. He sat on a pile of lumber next to Time, who was swinging his legs idly as he stared at the square. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cloud crossed the sun, leaving sparse little dots of light to dance in front of the two heroes, everchanging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.” Four gulped down the rest of his danish and wiped his mouth with a napkin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to see your friend now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time sat silently for a moment, thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t hurt.” He decided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pieces of lumber tilted forwards as Time stood up slowly, and he hastily pushed them back into place before they could fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four chuckled as he leapt off of the pile, landing gracefully on his feet like a cat. He smiled coyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cloud finished crossing over the sun, bathing Time and Four in bright sunlight. Covering his eyes, Four blinked quickly and motioned to Time, waving his hand in a beckoning motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his eyes adjusted to the light, he slid his hands onto his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where this friend might be?” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Times eyes flew to the west of the square, where a shady alley seemed to slope downwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I might.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laundry pool looked the same as it had been long, long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water practically sparkled in the indirect sunlight, with various kinds of moss surrounding it on the stones nearby. An old, rusted bell hung from a post on a small bridge, rattling in the wind. A small frog blinked up at the two heroes as they carefully made their way down the ramp into the pools area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time nodded and unsheathed his long sword. Without hesitating, he struck the bell with his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang, and they heard shuffling behind the old door. It opened and someone stepped out. An old Keaton mask covered their face, the once vibrant yellow a dull mustard color, caked with dust and sand from the desert. They looked around the laundry pool, gazing left and right, until their eyes finally fell on the heroes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stepped forwards, their robe swishing around their ankles. Shoulder length purple hair bobbed neatly as they walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time stepped back a bit, almost bumping into Four.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are Link,” the beady eyes of the mask stared, and they lifted their arm to point at Time. “Are you not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time looked away, unsure of what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...no, you aren’t.” They said, and continued to observe him. “But you have the same markings of that mask I always saw him carry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He refused to meet the masked boy’s ‘eyes’, and stared into the glistening water of the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reflection of the hero echoed in the water, and as Time stared at himself, it seemed to change. His nose swirled first, becoming a bit sharper on the end and a bit more flared. His hair was a bit darker and fluffier, and his markings were gone. A heavy set of dark eyebags rested under the eyes of his reflection, its eyes occasionally darting towards an ocarina on its belt. A white fairy circled around its head, almost like a halo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ocarina was very blue and was engraved with an enamel triforce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to it on a clip sat a mask with white hair and his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a chill run up his spine, and he looked to the masked child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held the door open with a foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve grown up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tipped the teapot forwards, and a waterfall of heavily scented water flowed into the cup. Little mice holding flowers circled the rim, and when Time glanced at Four he was smiling wildly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You certainly haven’t.” He remarked, and lifted his cup to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kafei snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four tapped Times shoulder roughly, and held up the sugar bowl. He shook his head. The sugar bowl was placed back on the table with an audible </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We-“ Four coughed into his elbow. “I love your cups.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple haired child slowly nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time shifted his cup, allowing some of the tea to trickle into his mouth. It was mostly flavorless, but had a hint of bitterness. A strong pleasant smell wafted into his nose and he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jasmine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved to a cabinet, apparently done with the conversation. The sound of flowers and leaves rustling came from the corner where Kafei stood, tying plants together to dry them in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Time leaned back in his chair, trying to get comfortable on the cushion. He stared at the ceiling, letting his mind wander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was covered with dozens upon dozens of mismatched and stained paper, each with a detailed sketch. Some of the drawings looked hasty, the pen lines quickly scratched onto the paper, creating a simple design. Others were detailed, light pencil strokes and rich shading. A few were so drawn upon that the drawings themselves were impossible to make out except for a few heads and shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many of the detailed works were of a woman with short hair that curled up on the ends who was wearing a long pleated skirt. Messy writing framed them, along with a plethora of small hearts.  They trailed across the unusual collage, like a galaxy of love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his gaze to the other drawings, his eyebrows furrowing as he realized what they were of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many, many masks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Golden drawings of the same mask, over and over. Beams branched out from it, like sunflower petals extending towards the sky. What seemed to be a heavy gemstone sat on its forehead, right above the empty eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He vaguely thought it was missing something, like a second piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the center of all of the drawings was a single oil painting of two people, holding each other's hands. Two colorful masks covered their faces, and above them sat the sun and moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moon was smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had no face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cluster of hearts circled around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time stretched back a bit further, his back letting out a string of satisfying cracks. The chairs feet hit the floor with a dull </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he propped his head up on his hands, bored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link,” Kafei began, his crimson eyes darting over to meet Times. “You ought to visit Cremia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Kafei through his bangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Romani is-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Romani died after you left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wanted to see you before she died. You were the only friend she had that was her age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time stared at the table, taking in all of the chips and grains. Shame burned at his cheeks, but he managed to keep his usual stoic expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did she-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time looked up at Kafei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the bomber kids found her in a ditch outside of town. Supposedly she had a slingshot in her hand, but I don’t know. I couldn’t-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. His voice warbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t go to the service.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four spoke for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark haired child sighed and pulled a chair out from the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four remained quiet in his seat, his eyes shining in the dim light, the color indistinguishable. For a moment they glimmered a deep violet and looked at a curious plaque on the wall. They blinked and were green again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four grasped the door handle and opened it. He motioned for the other two to go through, and so they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.. It was nice to see you, Kafei.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time shuffled in place, his armour clanking, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you’re happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked boy bit back a laugh. “You’ve not changed. You’re just as bad at speaking as you were then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time looked up sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kafei nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neither of them were too great at it anyway. Perhaps that’s why they got along so well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Four intervened. “Thanks for the tea. I-I’ll be off now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a bow he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two remaining peered down the alleyway, staring into the darkness. In the low light, Time’s hair looked almost white, and his eyes shoan silver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kafei's small hands reached up towards his face, and under the mask. In a smooth movement, it clattered on the ground. As Time watched, a smile creped up his face like one of the vines on the wall, and he stared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two ruby orbs locked with his eyes, gleaming with the freshness of youth. Without breaking contact, a soft hand rose to his ear and tucked a purple strand behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What will you do now?” Time said, unsure of what he was asking the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose there is nothing else for me to do,” Kafei answered, his voice steady, “then wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time- No, Link, he was Link here- stumbled over his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what will I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will go.” He said confidently. He jabbed a finger into Links chest, not caring for the thick armour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will go, and you will succeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link broke eye contact, and stared down the alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I can’t do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice trembled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloaked arms scooped the well-worn mask from the ground. After fiddling with the leather straps on the back for a moment, Kafei placed it on his face and brushed his hair out of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never return to this wretched land.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link turned away, and began to trudge up the alley. He didn’t look back as he reached the top, only passing through to the main part of town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,” he said, his voice cracking hard. “Never ever,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sleeve went under the mask to wipe a salty tear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Remember be gay do crime commit arson eat cake</p><p>ps: the fic de el wrad (if you aren't a fellow named pebble then uh,, ignore this)</p><p>pps: you wouldn't believe how long it took me to find a title, my simple gay braincells simply couldn't take it</p><p>pps: im so sorry i dont know how to write group dynamics</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>